kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Bueno Nacho (restaurant)
Bueno Nacho is a Tex-Mex fast-food restaurant chain. Store #582 serves as a popular hangout spot for Middleton High School students, especially Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. It features a standard store design, including the signature Sombrero-shaped roof, and is both managed and staffed most frequently by Ned. Locations *Store #582 is located in what appears to be a light commercial area. It is within walking distance of Middleton High School—making it a popular student hangout—as well as the Possible and Stoppable homes. *Go City has a Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho, the first of its kindGo Team Go. *It is an international chain. Japan has "Bueno Nacho Express" in the Tokyo International AirportExchange, as well as in one of its large cities - which may also be TokyoSo the Drama. There are also branches in Paris, Australia and what appears to be Iceland. Description Bueno Nacho's menu includes traditional tortilla-based dishes, and commonly seen items are nachos, tacos and burritos. Several menu items were named by combining such dishes: the "chimirito" (chimi'changa and bur'rito), the "quesachanga" (quesa'dilla and chimi'changa), and Ron's personal invention of the "naco" (na'chos and ta'co). There are also breakfast dishes, such as the huevadilla—an egg quesadilla, the Spanish word for egg is "huevo". The menu also had at least eight combo meals, and the option of "Grande Sizing" meals if larger portions were desired. Bueno Nacho hosted various promotions, including Naco Night, Hablamos Salad, and packaged toys such as the "Lil' Diablos". Points of Interest * Events Store #582 is a significant location in Kim and Ron's lives. On numerous occasions they were described as practically living there because of how often they hang out there, especially in Ron's case. *Kim and Ron attended the opening of this store when they were in elementary school; Kim had given Ron a ride there on her bike, since he did not know how to ride a two-wheel bicycle yetA Sitch in Time. *The building is damaged in a battle between Kim and Shego, one of their first, and is almost destroyed by a nano-explosive bonded to Kim's face. But a drop of Diablo Sauce and quick thinking with a straw minimize the damageTick-Tick-Tick. *Both Kim and Ron work under Ned for a brief time. Ron takes naturally to the work, rising to replace Ned in management, and creates a new menu-item called the "Naco" that goes on to become a worldwide phenomenon. However, Kim and Ron both quit due to conflict with their heroic exploitsBueno Nacho. *Later, Bueno Nacho corporate management presents Ron with a back-royalties check for $99 million through this storeRon Millionaire. *Around the time of their high school prom in junior year, the entire Bueno Nacho corporation is bought out by Dr. Drakken, as part of his scheme to conquer the world with his "Lil' Diablo" toys. Bueno Nacho #582 is taken over by the toys, who rule over Ned with an iron fist. This location is again damaged, as a speeding giant Lil' Diablo in its battle form crashes into the sign and crushes part of the masonry of the building itself. *During Kim and Ron's senior year, the roof of Bueno Nacho #582 is destroyed on multiple occasions. **Professor Dementor ambushes Kim and Ron following Ron's football debut, in an attempt to hijack Kim's battle suitIll Suited. **An overweight Ron undergoes a frightening mutation while eating massive quantities of junk food; transforming into a behemoth, he breaks out through the roof and collapses part of the buildingGrande Size Me. *In an alternate future it is destroyed under Shego's rule. *During Kim and Ron's graduation it is destroyed when a Lorwardian tripod crash-lands there, much to Ron's horror. Whether or not it is ever be rebuilt afterwards is not revealedGraduation, Part 2. Gallery Bueno Nacho SC 002.png|Kim and Ron working under Ned. Middleton Bueno Nacho.jpg|Typical establishing shot of BN #582 Bueno Nacho restaurant.png Trivia * Bueno Nacho is most likely inspired by real-life Tex-Mex chains such as Taco Bueno, Taco Time, or Taco Bell. Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Locations